Naomi (Supernatural)
Naomi was a powerful Angel, and the secondary antagonist of Supernatural's eighth Season. She was portrayed by Amanda Tapping who played Samantha Carter in the series of Stargate and Helen Magnus from the science-fiction series Sanctuary. History Naomi was in charge of Heaven inteligence Burrual, and had been an important figure in Heaven since atleast (and most likely before) Moses was in Eygpt. She was responsible for "debriefing" and in practices torturing and brainwashing Angels who became troublesome, disolusioned or trecherous. Its also implied from there comments, that she and Crowley had some sort of relationship together a long time ago. Sometime sortly before 2013, she took command of one of the many waring factions following the aftermath of Heaven's civil war and the great massacar of Castiel whipping out Raphael's followers. In 2013 she ordered an insurgance into Purgatory to rescue Castiel, so she could use him and have him under her control. Upon returning she tortured and brainwashed him, before sending him to earth with no memories of her, to assist Sam and Dean. Although he was really under her control. She would summon him up to give him no orders, there meeting taking no time on earth. She later called him up to inform him, she would not allow him to return to heaven, once Castiel planned to, upon deciding he couldn't run from his problems any longer. Later upon Crowley kidnapping Samandriel (a relatively weak, but kind hearted angel), low on resources Naomi ordered Castiel to rescue him, before Crowley managed to torture any of heavens secrets out of the angel. With the help of Sam and Dean, Castiel succeeded in rescuing Samandriel, however during one of his many screams of agony (Samandriel being an Angel, his screams caused damage tot he world) reawakened several of Castiel's suprresed memories of Naomi torturing him, leading him to try and question her. Free from Naomi's control, Samandriel tried to warn Castiel about her and what she was doing to them. But Naomi made Castiel murder Samandriel before he could and then take his body back to Heaven to be examined to see what he told. Following this Naomi brainwashed Castiel again, and tested its affectiveness by forcing him to kill muliple duplicates of Dean Winchester. Desiding her control was absolute, Naomi sent Castiel back down to earth to hunt for the angel tablet (a tablet God had written, detailing all the angels details, characteristics, strengths and weaknesses, designed to be used to proctect man if the angels ever turned on them) which Crowley was looking for. The tablet had been stolen from heaven many egos earlier by Lucifer durring his rebellion, before his imprisonment, Lucifer hid the tablet on earth, and told its location only to his most trusted servant Azazel. Azazel in turn many millenia later had taken his "daughter" Meg to see it. Crowley was trying to torture the location out of Meg. Knowing that the tablet a was a great threat to the angels, Naomi instructed Castiel to get it at all costs. Dean and Castiel eventually found it, Dean had to get it as Lucifer had taken the precaution of Angel proofing its container. Castiel then asked Dean to give it to him, however suspicious of his friends strange behaviour Dean refused. Naomi then told Castiel to kill Dean, the angel beat Dean next to death. However during the process Castiel started to resist, Dean finally managed to get to Castiel by telling him after all they had done together, they weren't just friends, they were "brothers" this caused Castiel to finally break free, and he stopped just before the killing blow. Picking up the tablet, it let out a pulse of energy that removed all Naomi's programing, and severed there connection. Castiel then healed Dean and informed him about Naomi and what she had done, before running off desiding he had to protect the tablet from everyone. Naomi then came to earth to investigate, she met up with Crowley who was also investigating. She then told Crowley that Castiel was simply following orders and protecting the tablet, it was just he was now protecting it from her. She also rebuffed the demons offer of a deal and returning to heaven she gave orders for her followers to find Castiel. Naomi later came to earth and met up with Dean Winchester, with the intention of making an aliance, as she supported the brothers plans to close the gates of hell, and felt they could help her find Castiel. Dean rebuffed her offers, telling her that Castiel had told him about her and what she had done before he escaped. Naomi then lied that Castiel had mearly misinterprated her orders as he was mentally unstable and was now on the run, half crazed with a powerful weapon, meaning he possed a threat to everyone. She also told Dean she was simply doing her job, keeping Heaven safe and that Dean could trust her, she also played upon Dean's feelings of abandonment and betrayal from his friend. Later upon Crowley seemingly foiling Sam and Dean's attempts to complete the second trial to shut hell, Naomi arrived to save them. Crowley intially rebuffed her warning, and managed to make her angry by dismissing her as just a "bureaucrat." Angrily Naomi summoned her Angelic powers and almost blew the demon to ash, realising he was out of his depth Crowley ran, and thus the brothers succeeded in furfilling the second trial. She then left but before she did, she reminded Dean that she had told him he could trust her. She later learned that Castiel was hiding in a Resturant, but staying on step ahead of her men by constantly teleporting to another Resturant in the chain, as they were all identical it made it next to impossible to follow him. Desperate to retrieve the angel tablet, Naomi massacared all the customers and staff in one of the resturants, thus forcing Castiel to stop and try and save them. She recaptured Castiel, casually murdered the last survivour as simply as swatting a fly and tried to force him to tell her what he had done with the tablet. However at that momment Crowley bursed in, as he had corrupted on of Naomi's followers Ion, armed with a gun, loaded with bullets made from angelic weapons he had stolen. Using it he killed another angel and pointed it at Naomi, entering a stand off. He managed to force her to flee, by pointing out it was faster than she was and shooting at her, forcing her to run. Castiel managed to escape Crowley but he was wounded badly in the process. Upon learning that Castiel had teamed up with Metatron, she ambushed them in the bar where they were waiting for a Cupid (taking its bow was one of the supposed trials to shut the gates of heaven.) Taking Metatron back to heaven, he mocked her asking if she thought he wouldn't get revenge for them forcing him to flee from his home. Upon probing his mind, Naomi learned of Metatron's true intentions, he planned to get revenge by using a special spell to throw all the angels out of Heaven, and the supposed Trials he and Castiel had been completing were actually the ingredents for the spell. Naomi was horrified upon discovering her own actions had placed her entire race and Heaven itself in Jepoardy, as protecting it had been all she had ever cared about. She also finally realised just how many crimes she had commited in her goal to keep Heaven safe, and just how far she had strayed from what her Father had intended her to be. Overcome with remorse she went Castiel and Dean to warn them of Metatron's evil plan before it was to late. However following all the lies and manipulation she had been responsible for Castiel did not believe her, she confessed her sorrow for what she had done and also warned Dean that the trials would kill Sam upon its completion. She offered Castiel peace and admitted that the Angels had fallen far from what they were intendended for. Realising she couldn't convince Castiel, she begged him to stop, before returning to heaven. However somehow Metatron broke free, managed to overpower her and killed her using the very same drill she had used to extract information from others for thousands of years. Category:Angel Category:Secondary Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Villainesses Category:Brainwashers Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Mass Murderer Category:Anti Heroes Category:Evil Light Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Summoners Category:Telekinetics Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Leader Category:Business Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Honorable Villains Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Affably Evil